Count Cirion
|Base ID = }} Count Cirion was an Altmer noble who resided in the Shivering Isles. Cirion was the ruler of Vitharn until it fell to a group of invaders due to the incompetence of the defenders and Cirion's cowardice. Sheogorath cursed the ghosts of the inhabitants to re-live their last moments forever. His wife is Countess Cirion. The Hero can find Cirion's ghost in the ruins of Vitharn. Interactions Ghosts of Vitharn Years ago, the fortress of Vitharn was attacked and overrun by invading fanatics. Upon his death, Count Cirion was visited by Sheogorath who cursed him and the rest of the fort's inhabitants for their cowardice and miserably poor defense. Lord Sheogorath forced them to relive their last moments forever. Dialogue ;Ghosts of Vitharn "I am Count Cirion, '' :I meant no offense. "Wisely answered. My people and I are in need. Maybe you can help us. Centuries ago, Vitharn was overrun by Fanatics. We were soft and failed to defend ourselves. I was the weakest of all. Now, the shades of my people are cursed by Sheogorath to repeat the final moments of their failures, over and over again." ::What can I do? "You must help us break the cycle of torment. Help my people overcome their weakness and defend Vitharn from the Fanatics. Walk among them. There were four who failed to protect the gate lever. Find out what they did wrong and help them correct it. You can put away your sword in these halls. Unlike the defending spirits, within these walls, none will war with you. Not even the Fanatics." :I came to cleanse this place. "Arrogant fool! I curse you to remain trapped here with the shades of my people. As we are doomed to eternally relive the last moments of our failed attempts to save our keep, so shall you eternally watch us." If approached again: "Was my sin so great that I must suffer for all eternity?" :Siege of Vitharn "Do you seek to deepen my despair by reminding me of my greatest failure? Four people failed in their duties that day, allowing the Fanatics to open the main gate. In the end, I failed with them. At the moment of my death, Lord Sheogorath appeared. We had already earned His wrath for sins of pride. He told me that the spirits of my people would remain bound here, replaying our cowardice, as a lesson to those that thwarted his will." After talking to the ghosts in the bailey: "Was my sin so great that I must suffer for all eternity?" :Althel's Arrows "Athel was a brave scout. She brought us the first word of the Fanatics. My curse will not allow me to help you with her need." :Desideratus' Betrothed "Desideratus is a gentle fool. I never should have allowed him to take up the sword. My curse will not allow me to help you with his need." :Hloval Dreth's Problem "Hloval's treachery is second only to my cowardice. My curse will not allow me to help you with his need." After aiding the three ghosts in the bailey: "My people long to be laid to rest. Please help them." "I feel something different...the curse feels lighter somehow." :The curse is not lifted. "The defenders of the gate were not the only ones to fail their town. My greatest shame is that I was struck by cowardice and fled. Like my people, I am doomed to repeat the actions of my cowardice. Alone, I cannot redress this wrong. However, you can. Take my helm. With it, you can take my place in the defense of the gate. Defeat the Devoted Fanatic in combat, and the curse will be lifted. Be warned though. While you wear the helm, it is as if you are one of us. You are trapped in these ruins until you lift our curse." After defeating the Devoted Fanatic: "You have lifted the curse. All of Vitharn thanks you, '' . You may keep my helmet. It never did me much good." Appearances * fr:Comte Cirion ru:Граф Сирион Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters Category:Counts and Countesses Category:Shivering Isles: Vitharn Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Quest Givers Category:Shivering Isles: Characters